


you are mine, i am yours

by snooppiyohan



Series: Star, Star, Star [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO!Han, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actor!yohan, established!seunghan, jealous!seungwoo, manager!kim, mentions of seungseok, secretary!cho, seungwoo is rich af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooppiyohan/pseuds/snooppiyohan
Summary: A jealous Seungwoo couldn’t afford to watch his boyfriend get smooched on his territory.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Series: Star, Star, Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	you are mine, i am yours

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from a particular scene in Touch Your Heart. I’d be narrating if I tell you w/c is it and that’d be boring so no.. ig you’ll figure it out once you finally read it? 
> 
> anw.. I was supposed to write an angst but then Lee Dongwook showed up on the TV screen and bam! THIS HAPPENED. I was supposed to post this before clock strikes twelve but yea.. I be clowning. 
> 
> Anw.. do enjoy. One of the fics I’ve really enjoyed writing. Hope you will, too. 
> 
> Good night~

He wanted to take back whatever shit he said that night. He was partly regretting it now as he watches the scene before him. 

Had he known, he shouldn’t have said yes to his boyfriend’s request months ago. But he was so weak for his puppy eyes and pouting lips every time he asks him for something. There’s just something about the way his boyfriend made those cute faces that he couldn’t say no to. 

Was he jealous? 

If you take the fact that his boyfriend was shooting a particular scene— where the characters were supposed to be all sweet and in love with each other—for a romantic drama series inside of his very mall into account, then yes.. he _is_ very jealous. 

Does he want to grab him and lock him inside of his office? 

If it will affect his boyfriend’s work and his name he’s worked hard for for years, and if it will only upset him.. then his answer would be no— rationally speaking. 

But of course, if it was him he would have dragged him away from the scene and locked him up inside his office. To hell with what they’d think and say. His mall, his rules. His boyfriend, his property. 

But he couldn’t afford to upset him. He knows how important his work is for him. He’s been doing it for ages and he’s loved it since. He didn’t have the heart to deny him of something that he loves doing just because he’s jealous. So he held his emotions back and chanted the words  _It’s just acting, you’re still the boyfriend_ like a mantra. 

With a clenched jaw, he watched Yohan and that guy, whose name he wouldn’t even bother knowing, play-act the date scene they were shooting inside his mall. 

It was fine the first thirty minutes of the shoot, they were just walking around— with approximately zero gap between them, much to his chagrin— and bumping their shoulders from time to time— which he found a little intimate and inappropriate. He was so close to walking into the shoot and take his boyfriend away from those cameras. But, just like usual, he held himself back. 

_Calm down. Relax. It’s just acting._ He chided himself. 

He let out a heavy breath through his nose and crossed his arms against his chest. He forced himself to watch some more, no matter how jealous he got by the minute, because he wanted to keep an eye on Yohan, on the whole set and the guy, most especially him. 

He bit his tongue when the guy put his other arm around Yohan’s shoulder, both laughing, as Yohan feed the other with ice cream. He has to close his eyes when Yohan stopped and wipe the smudge off of the side of the other’s lips with that fond smile of his. It hurt quite a bit to see him smile like that to other people, it’s supposed to be an exclusive smile just for him— their friends even named it the Seungwoo smile. He hates it a little, to see him give a loving smile to him even if it’s just acting. 

The shoot continued, with them laughing and holding hands and feeding each other ice creams from the same ice cream cone. With Yohan sometimes wrapping an arm around the other guy’s waist and holding the guy’s hand with his other free hand. 

His patience was being tested when he noticed that the shoot followed through to the next scene. He knew it too well, he’s somehow came through the script of today’s shoot when Yohan was taking a shower last night after a whole day of shoot. They have asked him permission if they could set up something romantic inside for shooting purposes and he couldn’t say no, because it was Yohan who asked him that special request. 

And now he’s gonna see the actual shit happening in front of his very eyes and he couldn’t even do anything to stop it, and not that he’d do something either. Well, hopefully.. at least. 

The guy stopped, exactly at the spot they needed to be, and faced Yohan. He reached for Yohan’s hair and tucked in the strands that escaped from his soft locks, then he cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and caressed it with his thumb. How he badly wanted to pull that hand away from Yohan’s face.

“Woobin,” the guy said, calling Yohan’s character’s name, his eyes locked on Yohan’s. 

He knew damn well what was about to happen, and he couldn’t really have his boyfriend get kissed by another guy in his own territory, right? So he did what he thought was best: protest. 

But before he could walk close to where the director was, Wooseok— Yohan’s manager— and Seungyoun— his secretary— had already got a hold of him. They both have their arms around him already, pulling him back. Away from the set. 

“Come on, hyung,” Wooseok said, “let’s go get coffee, yes?” 

“I don’t need coffee.” he objected, trying to break free from their hold. “I just want to suggest something, the script wasn’t right.” 

“Hyung,” Seungyoun sighed, still dragging him away from there. “I know what you’re trying to do but let me remind you.. this is just work.” 

“I think not.” he huffed, starting to get a little annoyed. “I’m taking it as something personal,” 

Before he knew it, he was sitting across from Seungyoun and Wooseok, trapped inside a coffee shop and was forced to imagine what was happening in the set. 

“I wouldn’t think of that if I were you,” Wooseok proposed, sipping on his coffee. He looked at Seungwoo through his lashes and added, “it will only cloud your mind. Besides, don’t you trust Yohan?” 

He sighed. “Of course, I do!” 

“Then there you have it.” Wooseok shrugged and went back to sipping his coffee. 

He looked over at Seungyoun who was, surprisingly, silent beside the small manager. He raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, as if daring him to say anything of his usual language and tone towards him in front of his crush. The younger just made a face on his direction and drowned himself in his coffee. 

~x~

Seungwoo drove Yohan home that night. 

And no, they do not share the same house. Yet. But they’ve been planning to, only if that freak accident didn’t happen that had cost Yohan a fractured arm and a half broken leg— which didn’t allow his boyfriend to work for months. And when he was about as good as new, he was casted in the drama series that he’s been working on at recent. 

Seungwoo knew his boyfriend was tired so he volunteered to cook their dinner. And while Yohan was taking a shower, he prepared and set up the table in the most romantic way he could think of, although a little cliché. 

By the time Yohan was done and has changed into a comfy pair of pyjamas, Seungwoo was already waiting for him by the table. Yohan graced him with that smile that was only exclusive for him before tiptoeing to give him a peck om the cheek. He gave his bunny a smile before pulling his chair for him. 

The whole duration of dinner, Yohan has talked about work and how he had fun and how tiring it was at the same time. He’s been going on and on about how he’s day has been and he sat there, diligently listening to every word he said. And, though Yohan was close to blabbering, it made him smile; despite how jealous he got for a good amount of the day. It was the most jealous he’s become, he’s just realized. And it surprised him. He’s never been that jealous before, ever. 

After dinner, Yohan insisted on washing the dishes but he protested. So they compromised. They did the dishes together. 

An hour and a lot of bubbles and waters spilled later, they were both sitting on Yohan’s living room couch. A glass of wine on the table, a mellow music playing on the background, and dim lights. 

Yohan was resting his head on Seungwoo’s shoulder, his hand playing with the younger’s soft locks. 

“Hyung,” he hummed a reply. Yohan shifted, looking up at him through his lashes. “Wooseokie hyung told me something earlier,” 

He tensed. 

Yohan pulled back a little, still staring at him. But now with a slight pout on his lips. 

_I could kiss those lips all day and I wouldn’t even complain._ H e  thought, his eyes focused on the younger’s moving lips. 

“— rest assured, you don’t have anything to be jealous about.” 

He blinked. 

Yohan cutely frowned. “Are you even listening to me, hyung?” 

“Yes. Yes. Of course, I was.” he blinked again. “What were you saying, bun?” 

Yohan sighed, leaned in and cupped his face in both hands. “I said, there is nothing to be jealous about. Everyone knows that I’m yours, brave of them to assume that I’d go around cheating behind your back just for a show.” 

“You’re.. upset.” 

Yohan shook his head. “I’m not. I promise.” he looked him dead in the eyes. “Hyung, seriously, he wasn’t my type. Besides, I’ve already got you. I wouldn’t want to ask for more. You’re already more than enough for me.” 

“But..” he bit his lower lip for a second, hesitating; conflicted whether or not to let the topic go. “That scene you were shooting at the mall earlier..” he bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. “You two.. kissed, did you?” 

Yohan made him look at him again. “Hyung, we’re actors. We can make it look like we’re really kissing when we’re actually not.” 

He knitted his brows in confusion. 

Yohan sighed. With him still cupping his face, he moved closer, their faces a breath away; Yohan moved his head from side to side, demonstrating how the trick is done. 

“The cameraman took angles in which it would like we’re kissing. That’s just it. No contact with the other’s lips whatsoever that happened on set, hyung.” Yohan promised. “I swear. And I wouldn’t want to kiss any other guy aside from you.” he beamed at him with his Seungwoo smile. 

Their faces were still close, still a breath away. And he could see every details of Yohan’s magnificent face. The trim of his brows, the slightly droopy eyes that still sparkle even at the low light, the slope of his nose, the brilliant tinge of red on his cheek.. and those rosy, pouty lips. 

And all he could think of is how he wanted to kiss those lips of his. 

He gulped. 

“What if.. you really want to kiss whoever it is that’s paired with you?” Seungwoo asked, his gaze focused on Yohan’s lips. He leaned a little closer.

“Do you..”

And closer. 

“kiss him..”

And closer. 

“..like this?” 

Seungwoo pressed his lips against Yohan. He felt the latter wrapping his arms around his neck, a signal that he wanted to kiss more. So he moved his lips against Yohan’s, sharing a sweet, chaste kiss. 

He pulled away a little and stared at Yohan, who stared back at him with those inviting eyes and parted lips. 

He couldn’t help it. 

“Is it okay.. if I won’t control myself tonight?” 

Yohan’s answer was leaning forward and pressing his lips against his, pulling Seungwoo close to him and falling into the couch on his back and with Seungwoo on top of him. 

When Yohan moved his lips on his, he answered him back. Gentle. Soft. Sweet. Chaste. A kiss only Yohan can give, a thirst he didn’t know he’d long for even after quenching it for countless of time.


End file.
